A Fragile Heart
by epicTuesdays
Summary: The 'crew' as we call ourselves..but what happens when we find ourselves coupling off. And was that my imagination or was Edward actually flirting with me..scary.
1. Chapter 1

**Big thank you to Black Firelight, for which this chapter would be nothing without! **

**Let me know what you think guys! **

**Yadda yadda yadda, let's get to the goods, don't own Twilight.**

I numbly drove past an endless row of houses as I pulled onto Alice's street; she lived in the wealthy part of town, every home made sure they flaunted that fact. I easily spotted her house, her Porsche, its high polished yellow body screaming at those who passed it by. Other drive ways held boring black and silver cars, but not hers; she made sure she stood out.

Parking in Alice's driveway I was giddy with excitement. Hanging out with the 'crew' was my favorite Friday night activity and tonight was no exception. Exiting my car I made sure to grab all the necessities; purse, phone, rented DVD, popcorn, random candies, and board games; it was the Movie Night survival kit for the crew.

Walking up the grey cobblestone footpath I struggled to hold onto everything. The board games were not the same size, making it hard to control them, the popcorn threatened to spill with every step I took, and my hands barely had room enough to grasp the strap of my purse. The closer I got to the door, the more it became clear that I was only getting closer to dropping everything.

Tempting fate I reached for the doorbell while trying to juggle everything. No dice, instead everything went tumbling to the ground. I stupidly hadn't zipped my purse shut and its contents were quickly thrown from it.

_Well this night is off to a great start! Can't wait to see what else happens..._

"Swan." Edward chuckled from behind me. My heart rate rapidly sped up as I blushed from head to toe in realization that Edward was yet again able to witness how _graceful_ I truly could be at times.

"Cullen, _so_ glad you were able to catch another _amazing_ episode of 'Swan Slip Up'…" I trailed off; _Man this night just keeps getting better and better. _Why _was I excited to be here?_

Suddenly Edward was next to me, as though his gait was swifter than humanly possible. While he helped usher my belongings back into my purse, I worked on stacking the board games. I looked up to catch Edward staring at me. I felt my cheeks warm and knew a blush had taken place of my naturally pale skin.

Standing up quickly, I bowed my head in embarrassment as I felt Edward's gaze rake over me. Raising my head, I was met with Edward's breath taking emerald eyes and the expression on his face sent shivers down my spine. I'd witnessed that look several times the past few weeks and even now; I still had no idea the reasoning behind it.

_How does he get me to react to him in such a way with just a _look_?_

Sighing I tried to think of something to say. We had fallen into an uncomfortable silence; nervously I shifted my weight as Edward raked his long fingers through his unruly, bronze hair.

Thankfully, Alice whipped the door open at that exact moment. Her black curls bouncing around her angled face, she was as beautiful as ever with smoldering black lashes framing her ocean blue eyes. "You know the doorbell works; you don't have to loiter on the front porch." Her words gave way to a mischievous smile. "We've been waiting for you two!"

"Come off it Alice, I was just helping Bells."

Smiling sheepishly I stepped through the door into Ali's stylish yet vintage living room. _Leave it to Alice to assume we were trying to avoid the group_. "Thanks for your help, Edward."

Grunting in response, Edward flopped onto Alice's bright purple couch, wedging his way between Emmett and Rosalie. Starting drama happened to be Edward's specialty in the group and tonight was no different. He knew exactly how to push a person's buttons.

The six of us have been best friends since the 3rd grade. Walking down the hall of our elementary school, my arms linked with Rose and Alice's; we'd met a month earlier at the start of classes. We were giddy over the thought of our first sleep over later that night and were gushing over the details of what we could do when I noticed a group of boys pushing and shoving near the water fountain.

I hadn't seen the outstretched foot until it was too late, but suddenly I was falling forward and nearly dragging Rose and Alice with me. Thankfully for them they lacked neither grace nor balance and didn't join me on the floor. I, however, laid sprawled onto the floor in what I was sure must have been a very ungraceful manner. Pushing back the urge to crawl into a hole, I chanced a glance to see who had witnessed my humiliating fall only to flush in embarrassment when I realized the boys had seen it _all…_

The tallest boy rushed to my side and helped me up, _while the other two_ laughed idiotically at me. My ego took another bruise as I hung my head. I was surprised when the boy hugged me; taking a shuddering breath that could only lead to tears, I was even more surprised by the calm I began to feel. Taking a deep breath I exhaled feeling my worries fade.

Before another second could pass, Rose and Alice had jumped down the boys' throats. I couldn't hear everything they were saying but I got the gist of it. My girls had my back.

It was the boy who helped me who eyed me curiously before smiling and saying, "Jasper." He didn't wait for my own name before jumping into to the fray, hands held up in a placating manner, in defense of his friends.

From that moment on we were inseparable.

"Cullen! Get UP!" pushing Edward off the couch, Rose swung her toned legs onto the couch, leaving him no choice, but to pop a squat on the floor. Reaching for my candy I watched as Edward comically pulled Rosalie from the sofa to the floor.

I had spoken with Rose earlier and I knew this week had been hard for her; tonight was not a time to be poking the beast.

I was seconds from jumping in, but Emmett beat me to it. "Enough you two!" Emmett sighed in mild annoyance before glancing my way, "Bells, what did you bri-

"_Actually_..." Alice cut him off as she practically jumped from her chair in the corner. "I was thinking maybe we could skip Movie Night."

"Skip Movie Night?" My eyes rested on Jasper as I noticed his immediate interest.

There was barely a sliver of confidence to Alice as worked up the courage to tell us. "_Well_… there's this new club that's opening downtown, tonight."

_Yes! No one is going to agree to th-_

"Thank the grass! I need a night of drinking!" I stared in disbelief as my night of Monty Python and the Holy Grail was flushed, if Rose wanted to go it was set in stone. No one was going to cross her. Turning my gaze in her direction, Rose's hazel eyed stare bored threateningly into my own, "You're going!"

I crossed my legs, I wanted to glare at her like a petulant child, but all I could muster was a blank face. I broke our staring contest and hung my head in defeat. Picking my head back up, I looked to Emmett for help, I silently pleaded with him to say something; _anything._

Having an epiphany, I sat up straightening my back. "Isn't anyone aware of the fact that we're all wearing pjs? That seem like appropriate club wear to you?" smirking at Rose, I rose from my chair. After all we had a movie to watch; someone had to start it.

"Bella" She paused to smile sweetly. "We're not at _your_ house." Her voice gained an inarguable tone. "I'm _sure_ we can find something to wear." she trailed off in a dangerous purr.

I sat back down. _Rosalie 1 – Bella 0_

_**epic**_**Tuesdays**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to my amazzzing beta, Black Firelight for which I am truly grateful. Skeletor shall forever be the name of former Chapter 2. Everything is 100% improved and all for the better! …I hope.**

**Insert disclaimer**

_How did I get roped into this? Large crowds and dancing, _I shuddered at the thought; _this night is not going to end well!_ Alice and Rose had ripped me out of my chair only to escort me upstairs to deliver their own personal brand of torture. Gripping the banister, reluctantly I followed. Wiggling my toes in the plush brown carpet I glanced at the walls as I passed; different right-of-passage types of pictures hung on them. Our first sleep over with our goofy grins and oddly misfitting pjs. It was the first day we had met the boys. I smiled pleasantly; even though that day was linked to slight humiliation it held a deeper meaning.

Next I spotted our first day of high school, Rose in her catholic school girl outfit. She had obviously set out to be every boy's fantasy. It was a milestone for the 6 of us, that summer our friendships had been tested. Rumors had flown through Forks middle school at the end of 8th grade pertaining to none other than Emmett and Rosalie. They had decided to take their friendship to another level. In our immature, adolescently awkward bodies we watched as they slowly began to fall apart. Then rumors sang of Emmett talking with other girls. The group of us divided as we choose sides, a war rang out between us. We had overcome it all by the start of freshman year. It came to an end when Emmett and Rosalie called it quits; each jumping the nearest relationships. It was hard on both of them-the rest of the group as well. We had a crack in our friendship, but by the start of freshman year we had overcome it.

Lastly was prom. The 6 of us hanging off of one another, dressed up and on the brink of a whole new chapter. Our eyes had gleamed of innocence. That night had changed us, and robbed us of that innocence.

Happiness settled in my heart, as memories from those events flashed through my mind.

Stepping into Alice's familiar room I flopped myself in the center of her tremendous sleigh bed. As the girls pulled numerous articles of clothing varying from silky to gossamer to slinky and piled them on to the bed, a growing sense of dread pooled in my gut.

"Before we get any further, I am just going to head out." I was still protesting, trying to get out of this anyway I could muster.

"Nonsense, were going to have _fun _Bella." Alice's eyes gleamed with amusement; "Besides I have a feeling you're going to have more fun than you realize!" winking at me she turned her attention back to her closet.

_Pesky little pixie!_

Sighing I heaved myself off of the bed. Swiftly walking into the bathroom I shut the door as I heard Rose's questioning tone.

I need a few moments to myself, _What_ is _going on? _As I contemplated what it all meant I ran my hands through my wavy dark brown hair.

Anxiety weighed down on me as the word 'club' screamed in my head. Before I realized what I was doing I had balled my fists into my hair and was gripping tightly at the strands. I stared at my reflection, transfixed by chocolate brown pulling my fingers from my hair I felt slight pounding behind my right temple. I rubbed the spot shallowly as I reached for my purse.

Attempting to think of anything but going out I searched the varying pockets of my Vera Wang shoulder bag. Successful in my quest I produced my translucent pink pipe from its hiding spot. Following it was my lemon yellow mini bic.

Inhaling deeply, I pulled my favorite item free: beautiful green Mary Jane. Slowly unrolling the baggie I could already smell its tantalizing sweet aroma. _Rhubarb, you are exactly what I need. If they insist on tormenting me, then I am not going to endure it with a sober mind!_

Packing the bowl to the brim, I felt most of my worries escape me. Relief washed over me as I lit the green herb on fire. Drawing the smoke into my lungs, I walked out of the bathroom to watch. Instantly, Alice and Rosalie's faces lit up in recognition at my current possession. Joining them by the vanity I leaned against the wall. Exhaling, I blew my smoke into Ali's face. They stood staring at me, eyes widening in annoyance. _Three can play this game, Bitches! _Bringing the piece back to my thin pink lips, I took another hefty hit. Looking from Rose to Alice, I shot them questioning looks.

"Pass it Bogart*!" knowing Rose held more bark than bite I contemplated hitting it for a 3rd time before I regretfully passed Rhubarb to Rose.

I watched as she took a slow intended drag from the pipe, and wondered why no one had thought of this earlier. I was certainly glad I had.

Once Rhubarb had been passed between us at least 3 times sudden pounding on the door caused us to jump with freight.

Just as abruptly as it had started, the pounding stopped as the door opened and our crew was complete as the boys entered. I could tell they were slightly put off by our smoking; it was highly offensive for one of us to smoke and not inform the others. We had made a mistake.

The tension was so thick; I forced back a giggle as I watched Rose. Giving her best puppy dog eyes at Emmett, she batted her long black eye lashes as she offered the bowl as a sign of peace. A playful smiled cracked across his face and I knew all had been forgiven. His big teddy bear hands brushed against Rose's as he gently pulled the piece from her digits.

As Emmett hit the bowl I slumped against the wall and Edward gave an audible sigh to my left before reaching towards Emmett. Passing the bowl to Edward I was intrigued as to why he hadn't made any comments about where our loyalties laid.

Blowing the smoke into the air, Edward huffed, "You girls have some nerve!" I could tell his statement was more good-humored than anything else.

"Guess we got a little carried away?" Giggling out of control, I tried to keep my cool.

Rose giggled back at me as she turned to the mirror, brushing her cheeks with blush. I could tell she was happy with what her reflection presented. Rose was drop dead gorgeous with blonde hair that framed her face with ringlets, high cheek bones sporting just slight color that made her look healthy and hazel eyes sparkling full of life.

Growing up with Rosalie had been hard, the older we got I found it harder to be around her. She oozed sex appeal and confidence, while I lacked in both. But as our friendship blossomed I began to understand that it was all a wall put up to protect her self. Rose had been in rough situations; situations that no one our age should have to undergo.

Shaking my head, I tried to focus back on the group. Alice and Jasper were making silly faces at each other. It was no secret to the group that they both had huge crushes on each other. It was _our thing_. The truth was: we all had crushes on each other-major crushes that had developed over the years. But we swallowed the feelings for our friendships. Each of us giving the relationship level a try, but always realizing the same thing. Best friends couldn't be more than best friends.

Attempting to stretch the thoughts from my body I distracted myself by watching Rose. She had diverted her attention back to her outfit, not convinced it was perfect club attire, she was raking through Ali's closet once again. Since the green was gone, Emmett had pulled out his phone to text some random bimbo - I was sure. Emmett was the big teddy bear of our group, he was the sensitive guy, but known for his womanizing. Even though he was a big sweet heart, he broke every heart he could.

Sudden movement to my life caught my eye; apparently I had not been the only one holding out. I watched as Edward brought a plump blunt to his lips and lit the opposite end on fire. I watched Edward take a slow deep drag from it-it was sensual. I stifled back a moan. Since when did I have reactions like this to him?

Edward turned his body to face mine and gave me a questioning look; did I want a shotty from him? Nodding my head yes, I closed the space between us; Edward placed his hand on my right hip to pull my body flush with his. He smelled amazing. _Mmhmmm, lilac and sunshine. Not sure how the man can smell like sunshine, but he manages to make it happen._

Before I knew what was happening I felt Edward's lips on mine, and they were so incredibly soft-much softer than I had ever imagined, I felt like I could just melt into them. My lips lingered a little too long before graciously opening to inhale Edward's left over smoke. I sensed my girly parts tingle with excitement. As I backed up and exhaled, I noted his hand still protectively placed on my hip.

Mentally shaking the image of Edward's lips on mine I focused my attention elsewhere, soon realizing all eyes were on Edward and I. It was not an uncommon practice to give shottys within the group, so I was confused as to why they were so focused on us. I gave a slight cough just in an attempt to loosen the wondering eyes.

Swooping into the center of our circle Alice's arms were flying wildly, "We gonna just stand around baked looking incredibly hot?" as she grabbed Rose's hand she led the way to the door "Let's blow this popsicle stand and dance!"

I shot Alice a thankful glance and jumped at the change of subject.

"Yes, please, let's get this night over with already!"

As we aimlessly filed out of Alice's room, my mind couldn't help but wander back Ali's words from earlier. Was she right? Would I enjoy this night?

**Whats the good word my friends? Is it better or what? I want to hear it good or bad. I take critism the way it should be, as a learning tool so if you think you see something I could improve upon let me know, I love hearing all thoughts.**

**Okay I talk too much onto Chapter 3; it is still in edit so read with caution or wait. Lol**

**It is a skeleton to what it is going to be.**

**epicTuesdays**


	3. Chapter 3

**BAHAHA it's done! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to Black Firelight you are just so awesome, it amazes me that the world is able to handle all your awesomeness. **

**Listen to **_**Clair De Lune**_** by Debussy when Edward puts it on. It makes the biggest difference, trust in me!**

**Blah blah blah, I don't own Twilight. The beautifully minded Stephanie Meyer does. **

Climbing into Edward's silver Volvo I was faintly in tune to the fact that everyone had chosen to ride with Emmett. Shaking my head, I silently pondered if ulterior motives could have had a weighing part in that decision. Whatever the case, I was thankful for the time with Edward. I needed to think, and explore what was happening between us. _Or run._ I still wasn't sure how terrified I was of the new sort of attention Edward was paying to me. Turning the car on Edward mumbled half to himself, making it impossible for me to understand him, "What?"

"I was just saying how I'm glad were going out tonight."

"You are?" I couldn't hold in my surprise.

"Yeah, we always stay in like boring home bodies. Don't get me wrong I love our Movie Nights, but sometimes I just want to get out… do something, _anything,_ really, but sit on her uncomfortable couch and watch a two hour movie." Gazing at Edward, I watched as he sighed. I knew he was being honest; he had become restless the last few weeks. I mistakenly overlooked it as stress.

Just as I decided a change in subject might get me closer to answers, Edward reached for the stereo. My heart leapt into my throat; the last time I had rode with Edward we had listened to some trippy jazz music. Listening to the notes fall over each other in the most tantalizing way, my body tried to dance. Mary-Jane lacing through my veins, my attempt at dancing had been catastrophic. Edward had made fun of me for weeks after those sad 2 minutes. I wasn't sure I could handle that at this very moment. My mind was on light speed setting, driving me completely crazy from all the questions I had no answers to.

Before I could say anything _Clair De Lune, _by DeBussy cascaded over me like a waterfall.

"This song… it just sings to me." taking a deep breathe I leaned back, "why are you listening to it?" Wondering why Edward had been listening to this on the way over, I closed my eyes instantly visualizing purple notes dancing in my head as I hummed to the music. Had Edward been thinking of prom when he listened to the beautiful composition? The night we had danced to this song, Edward had whispered his affections in my ear as he cradled me in his arms. Of course, the next day he became distant and vague, stating he was not in the right state of mind, playfully punching me in my arm to solidify our friendship status.

Feeling a wave of courage rush my body, I jumped into what I knew was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Back in Ali's room…wh-what was that?" Even with the bluntness of the smoke still working its way through my blood stream, I stammered half way through my inquiry. I couldn't help but wonder if he could tell how nervous I was. From the corner of my eye, I watched the shock spread over his features and chills stretched the length of my spine as I shivered.

Running his hands through his hair he spoke, "You... slightly kissed me…" I stared at him in disbelief as he turned left onto Main Street, I could faintly hear the pounding of a beat from the club. Edward's words tore me from the swell of panic in my chest, "...Instead of taking the smoke…" only to cause a different panic start all over again.

Cracking my knuckles, I pulled my purse into my lap. I had a new mission: think of nothing. Edward was blaming me, and I wanted nothing to do with that. Pulling out my pack of smokes, I plucked two from it, returning the rest to my purse. I offered one to Edward. As he put it to his lips, I lit the end with my zippo lighter. Doing the same with my own, I relaxed into the seat as much as I could. _I know it wasn't in my head. He _did_ enjoy the chaste kiss we shared earlier. I could tell. He can pretend to be in denial all he wants. He's been doing this dance with me for years now. I'll be damned if I don't make him man up to it now. _

"Are you going to dance tonight?" Edward's voice ripped me from my own thoughts.

Motioning towards my shoes, I replied as coolly as I could, "In these shoes, I definitely should _not_ attempt that. You saw what happened earlier. I was only wearing flip flops then, not _3" heels_."

As we pulled into the parking lot, I could see the line wrapping around the building. _What was Ali thinking? We were never getting into this place!_

**As always please, let me know what you think! Reviews fuel me.**

_**epic**_**Tuesdays**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a long one, I am adding a flash back to this chapter, I hope you I'm able to pull it off, never tried one of these before, should be rather interesting.**

**As always, still looking for a beta! Pleaseeee if you're interested drop me a pm! **

**Other odds and ends do not own Twilight.**

**Visuals! Check out my profile, I had added the links here but they didn't turn out the correct way. Also when Clair De Lune comes on you should also play it! :) **

_**June 6, 2006**__ Edward's Prom_

"_Come on Bells, just come down! Edward is waiting; you don't want to be late!" I heard Dad calling from downstairs; I was too engrossed in my panic attack, there was no way I could face either of them!_

_I was in a dress. Not only that, but heels too, and for the punch line… going to prom with Edward. Prom! With Edward! To say that I was severely overwhelmed was an understatement. _

_When Edward had asked me to prom over a month ago, I was very naïve. Of course, I knew what prom meant but I didn't give thought to actually _doing_ those things. Dressing up, dancing, _possibly _losing your virginity? Those things were not me, I just wasn't sure I could go through with it. Especially not with Edward._

_Edward had been my best friend since 3rd grade and he was about to see me in a dress for the first time. Edward and I played baseball together, we went camping. I was one of the 'dudes' not a girly girl. Sure I painted my nails and loved doing it, but dresses and skirts were not my forte. _

_Putting my head between my knees I took a deep breath, I could do this. _Suck it up Swan, you _are_ doing this! _Mustering up all the courage I could, I stood up and walked to the door. Glancing back into my room for the last time I silently wondered what the night had in store for me. _

_As I made my way down the stairs I heard a gasp, I was shocked to recognize that it came from Edward._

"_Sw-swan… man you look… well you lo-look beautiful!" I could tell Edward was as nervous as I was, and I was very grateful for that. _

_We got out of Charlie's house as soon as we could, walking to Edward's car I noted that we were not going in the limo with everyone else. I silently said a thank you prayer! _

"_I knew this night was not going to be easy for you so I talked to Alice. I'm not exactly sure how I managed, but I talked her into letting us drive separate. She was not pleased, believe me!" _

"_Thank you, it actually means a lot. You have no idea how long it took me to talk myself into coming down; I look so silly, it's almost a crisis situation!" it felt good to vent to Edward about what I was wearing, I was sure he was as disgusted with what he was seeing. _

"_Are you kidding? Were you looking in a mirror? You look amazing, I meant what I said. No one is going to be able to take their eyes off you tonight!"_

"_Edward! You're not making me feel any better! Ughh, now I really don't want to go." I felt nauseous; I definitely could not do this. Seriously, what was I thinking? _

"_Hey, relax. Wanna show up a little late? I brought something for later, but I have a feeling it would be put to better use sooner rather than later." _

_Looking over Edward's profile I caught the sparkle in his eye, I knew precisely what he brought for us. Suddenly I knew I could make it through the night, as long as Edward didn't leave my side._

_As we pulled down a dead end, I was giddy with anticipation. Parking the car, Edward removed a chubby joint from his breast pocket; he was such a sneak. _

"_How do you know me so well?"_

"_Ah, Bells, you have only been my best friend for what… 10 years? Of course I know you! I would place bets that I knew you better than you know yourself." _

_Handing me the joint I pulled it to my lips. Smoking had become my favorite after school activity with Edward, the rest of the crew found it to be repulsive. Edward and I weren't giving up though; we knew they would come around, if only they would try it once! They smoked cigarettes like it was their business so why not a bit of ganja?_

_As I blew out the smoke I watched as it floated out the window, _just like my body_, I thought. _Floating, floating away_. _

"_Enough of this, let's get this night over with." My new found confidence was greatly accepted as Edward gave a 'woot woot' full of enthusiasm. _

_Just as we pulled in I decided I should give warning to Edward. "I just thought you should know I will not be dancing tonight." _

_Nodding his head in my direction Edward acknowledged that he heard me. Stepping out of the car I was immediately pulled into a tight embrace, I was barely able to register that I was being hugged before I was let go and pulled into an even tighter embrace. _

"_Alright, alright!" struggling to become free I twisted, twisted till I felt myself falling to the ground. _

Curse these heels!

_Just before I landed on my ass, I felt hands grip my hips and pull me close. I realized it was Edward who saved me, in an attempt to make it look like he was just pulling me in for a hug he tugged me closer. _

"_Thank you." I breathed into his ear, I felt a shiver go through his body and contemplated whether or I had caused it._

_I turned to see who I had been hugging, Rose and Alice. It didn't shock me, but what did was whose hip Rose was attached to. Jacob Black! She had told us all it was going to be a surprise, but Jacob. Let's just say he, not someone I ever imagined I would see her with. I couldn't help but notice how great they looked together. _

_We looked good, there was no denying that. As the eight of us walked inside together I couldn't help but become aware of the eyes on us. It seemed the entire junior class was watching us. Edward must have felt me stiffen, I felt 2 small reassuring squeezes of my hand; once again I felt the confidence wash over me, as long as he was by my side I could do this._

_Clair De Lune came on, and I gasped. Was this a traditional prom song? I didn't think so, but I was not up to date with that sort of information either. I turned to Edward, the smirk on his face told me everything, but when was he able to request it without me knowing? _

_Offering his hand, "Bella, you look beautiful it would be a shame for you not to allow me to show you off, please would you do me this honor and dance with me?"_

_Taking Edward's hand, he led me to the middle of the dance floor the exact place I didn't want to be. _

_I sucked in my breath as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me flush with his body, as we gently swayed to the music Edward whispered about how much he cared for me. I felt butterflies in my stomach, Edward cared for me? _

_He gently kissed my ear lobe and went on to tell me how he had been dreaming of this night for a long time. I had no idea what it meant; did Edward want more than just friendship with me? Why hadn't he ever told me? I wanted to kiss him, kiss him with all the passion I was feeling at that moment. _

_Instead I choked on the air I tried to breath, "You don't see yourself clearly, you are the most beautiful girl in this room; and you have no idea." as he went on I felt my cheeks widen in what I was sure a annoyingly sick smile. "I understand when I first asked you to prom it was strictly as friends but I have to be honest Swan I'm sick of being just friends with you, I want it all."_

Edward wanted it all? With… me?

"_Do you feel this when we touch?" as Edward stroked my back I felt my nerves explode in response. I had always felt that, he felt it too? Taking a deep breath I knew the song was about to end, and I didn't want that. I wanted to stay in Edward's arms all night, 4 minutes and 33 seconds was not nearly long enough._

_The night went on at the speed of light, before I knew it Edward asked if I was ready to leave. Was I? How would this work once we were popped out of our Prom Bubble?_

Too many questions!

_Leaving prom was emotional for me, I felt like a new chapter in my life was about to start. I was thrilled, scared, and apprehensive. What did this mean for my relationship with Edward? _

_As the cool air hit me I shivered, I needed to smoke. Then I would really be able to think clearly. _

_Rose and Alice demanded that I rode in the limo with them; I wanted so badly to ride with Edward. To talk about what he had said. The girls were overly excited; I was too busy having my 2nd panic attack of the night. This was all just too much, I needed to relax to think, but all Alice and Rose were doing was making things worse._

"_Oh shit! Bella! Quick, what's that thing Edward is always telling Bella do to? Shit!" Rose was snapped back into reality once she realized how badly I was freaking out._

"_Her knees! Her knees put her head between her knees!" helping me to put my head between my knees, Ali started rubbing my back. Taking a few giant deep breaths, I slowly calmed down. _

"_I need to smoke," sighing I lifted my head, "sorry, I know you guys don't like it, but I have to shut my brain down for a minute and try to process everything. Please, just this once?" looking out of the window of the limo I knew we were close to my house. _

_Everyone was meeting back at my house, Charlie was working overnight, I would never understand how but Alice convinced Charlie that I shouldn't be home alone the night of prom. Of course we all agreed without a doubt for the safety of the boys, girls and boys were to sleep in separate rooms! Granted, Charlie had nothing to be worried about frankly. Before prom none of us were couples. Just best friends, but now I wasn't so sure. _

_Two years ago, Alice and Jasper had attempted a relationship, but called it quits before 2 full weeks had passed. Alice claimed dating a best friend was risky business and her friendship with him meant way too much to her to jeopardize. _

_Abruptly I was being shook, "Bella… Bella?" as much as I didn't want to I turned to face Alice, "Here take this." I understood the look on her face completely, it was defeat. Alice knew something._

_Taken the piece from Alice, I slipped it into my cleavage. "Not in here, let's go into the woods." _

_Stepping out of the car the air nipped at my skin. I didn't care how cold I was going to get, I needed to forget what was happening, because I was entirely certain what Alice knew was not going to be what I wanted to hear. _

_I glanced behind me to see who was following; I could make out Emmett easily, his arm loosely hanging around Lauren Mallory's hips. It made me nauseous; Emmett could do so much better than trash. I spotted Alice's pixie-like moments next to me, with Rosalie beside her. My best friends were going to support me, my chest swelled with love. I couldn't find Jasper, but I was sure he wasn't too far off._

"_Swan, what hell are we doing out here, I'm going to freeze to death!" Mallory's voice was like finger nails on a chalk board; why was she here?_

_Lauren bitching about how cold she was going to remain was going to be a major buzz kill and I didn't want her around._

"_No invited you Mallory, just because you're rubbing yourself on Emmett doesn't make you a part of us. We could really care less if you're here or not, so either stuff it or get lost!" Meek Bella Swan was gone, oh no I was ferocious. _

"_Emmett! Are you really going to let _her _talk to _me_ that way?" _

_I rolled my eyes in Lauren's direction, I was sure she couldn't see me do it but I wished she could. _

"_Awe come on, stop fighting. I'm not taking sides. Switzerland! I am Switzerland for fucks sake!" I could tell Emmett didn't really mean what he was saying, if provoked Emmett will always choice one of the crew over anyone else. It was an unspoken law between us, and it was upheld. _

_Retrieving the pipe from my cleavage I gazed around the circle for a lighter, someone had to have my apple red bic. Rose handed it over, but not without giving me a dirty look. Not paying any attention to her I brought the piece to my lips and lite the opposite end on fire. Deeply inhaling I felt all my worries melt into a small puddle at my feet. To my left Lauren gasped, I rolled my eyes as I waited for her to say something to set me off. _

If she says anything so-

"_Swan, Jesus Christ! What do you think you're doing, you're the chief of polices daughter! You're going to get us all into so much shit!" Of course Lauren would cut me off even in my thoughts!_

"_I already told you Lauren NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"_

"_Emm-"_

"_Emmett's not going to fight your battles for you Mallory, get lost!" I was shocked to hear Alice, siding with me. She valued being the middle-of-the-road type in our group. It was rare that she really took a stance. _

_Lauren stormed off after one final pleading stare at Emmett, it was clear she trusted him to come to her aide. _

This girl seriously, has no idea who Emmett really is or who we are to each other!

_I hit my pipe for a 2nd time as Alice and Rose gave high fives and cheers over Lauren's departure. _

"_Alright cut the nonsense, where's Edward?" I knew they were trying to distract me from the question, but I needed answers. _

"_We don't actually know, he was mumbling about not being in the right state of mind… Didn't he also say something about being too stoned? Jasper, do you remember? I'm pretty upset over the recent loss of my prom night head!" Emmett shot us death stares, and if looks could kill Alice, Rose, and I would certainly be dead. _

"_Edward's not coming?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard… I needed to talk to Edward._

_Walking further into the woods I pulled out of cell phone, I quickly dialed Edward's number. A number I had, had memorized since 5th grade. Straight to voice mail._

Damn_._

_I waited five more seconds before trying it again. Five seconds of pure hell, at least that's what it felt like. His voice mail picked up instantly again. I debated about leaving a voice mail, but I knew whatever I was going to say would come off in the worst possible way. Especially because I had absolutely no idea how Edward was truly feeling. Dancing in his arms I had all the confidence in the world, without a doubt trusted every word he had whispered to me. What was I supposed to think now? _

_I needed to lie down. I heard Rose and Alice whispering._

"_I'm going to bed. This night has be-been… well I don't even know what it has been. I just need to lay down. Ya'll are more than welcome to stay the night." _

_I had no idea what the others were doing, but as soon as my head hit that pillow I was out. Swept into a relentless night of fit full dreams; that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen._

_I was woken up by Edward himself the next morning; I didn't know what to think of this. Sitting up I stretched the terrible dreams from my energy. _

"_Morning Swan heard you had an interesting night." _

"_I guess you could call it interesting, listen I think we need to talk."_

"_Yeah, I'm glad you brought it up. About that… you see it's just that, well… I don't know what I was thinking…" trailing off I could feel the uncertainly of what Edward was trying to say. In an attempt to help me understand he playfully punched my arm. _

_He was taking it back; all the whispered thoughts. Edward just wanted to be my friend._

Present day

BVOP

Stepping out of the car I hastily searched for Emmett's Jeep, I had to find Alice! Headlights washed over me as Emmett pulled in right next to me. By the time I walked over to Alice it seemed as though she was already in the middle of a conversation.

She was; with Edward.

"I got this; I got this, why are you so questiony?" waving her hands in a finish motion she started walking away. "Come on Jasper, hear that music? It's the music we are supposed to be dancing to right now." linking arms with Jasper, she strutted off with him to the side of the club. "I would hurry up if I was you, I wouldn't want to have to try to get through the front door of the club! Not tonight at least, you know it is opening night!"

That was all the rest of us needed to hear. We quickly fell into step behind Alice and Jasper. Alice knocked four times on the door before a man walked out of the shadows.

"Are you lost? The front door is around the other way."

The man had a creepy vibe resonating off of him, I wanted so badly to just go to the front door, _please Ali, you can't really be about to talk to him?_

"Thank you sir, but I was told to come to the back door and knock four times." I wasn't sure how Ali was so confident at this moment, obviously whoever told her that was joking.

"Well is that so? Just say that, that was true; would you have any proof of such nonsense?"

Removing her neon pink phone from her little black clutch Ali searched through her inbox, showing the screen to Creepy Vibe Man she smirked.

"Names, please."

"Alice, Rose, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper."

Creepy Vibe Man walked to the side door, knocking two more times on it. It opened swiftly and we were welcomed in, it was an incredibly odd entrance to the club.

I wasn't sure what to think as I stepped over the threshold, but I knew I needed a good stiff drink.

**Was it too much? You have no idea the amount of time this chapter took compared to the other three. I just felt like I needed to pay great attention to that prom scene. It means a lot to Bella, even if it does have hurtful memories attached to it.**

**I'm beginning to fall in love with this. I've been giving much thought to the coming chapters and I am very excited, I hope y'all are too! I was even up until the wee hours of the morning editing and adding the finishing touches to this one.**

**What's your favorite chapter so far?**

_**epic**_**Tuesdays**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello interesting string of days I have had. Lots and lots of writing and reading. I'll just get right to it, don't own Twilight, brilliantly minded Stephenie Meyers does.**

Stepping into the club, _Pulse_, loud music assaulted my ears. Not just any music, but techno! Techno! Alice had dragged us to a techno club. If there is one thing you should know about the five of us, we hated all types of techno music. With a slightly large passion.

I could tell Rose was pissed; it was only a matter of time before she ripped into Alice. Heading straight to the bar I ordered a shot of vodka. Yes, it burns like fuck but it gets the job done and that's what counts.

After my 2nd shot I relaxed a little, as I thought about where we were I actually felt better. Not one of us was going to dance _here_ I was safe.

I could hide behind the crappy music and my drinks. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all?

As we sat around talking about what went on during the week it felt like a regular Friday night. But it wasn't; this was the Friday night that would shape the coming weeks, and even months. If only I had known what was happening.

Edward's eyes were on me. He was watching everything I did, and it was beginning to get to me. Noticing my glass was empty I excused myself to the bar, perfectly acceptable reason to get away.

While I waited for the bartender to acknowledge me, I decided to slow down and just order water garnished with a lemon, after all I had meeting the next morning with a very important client. Tomorrow was not a day to be hung over.

Finding a seat opened I sat down, "Hey" it was Edward, he had followed me to the bar. "Can you believe Alice brought us here?"

"Yea, actually I can. I kinda love her for it though."

"Honestly? Why is God's great name would you be happy to be _here_!"

"Do you actually think I could dance in these shoes?"

"Come on Swan, are you forgetting that I have not only seen you dance in shoes such as those, but I have danced with you."

_He's talking about prom! _

I knew my shocked reaction was plastered all over my face. My realization caused a fierce blush to emerge all over my body.

"And not only that, Swan, but look who is dancing!"

I followed Edward's eyes to spot Alice and Jasper in the crowd dancing. This night was beginning to become a bit too much for me.

"What the hell is that? Didn't they try that like a decade ago and realize that when best friends date it doesn't work the way you imagine it to?" I was a little angrier than I should have been; _Ali set this whole thing, I __bet__ she had it all planned out. That little pixie…When I get my hands on her!_

"That's not true at all, what if said best friends were meant to be soul mates? Say it took them a long time to finally realize what was starring them in the face the whole time?"

"Listen I don't know what's with you Cullen, but I just don't want any of us to feel tension. Sure said relationship sounds perfect and happily ever after, but life isn't like that unfortunately." I was sounding more cynical than I meant, but that was how I felt.

"I need to smoke."

I watched as Edward stormed off, I knew I hit a button. _But why? _

Walking away from the bar I decided to forgo the water…for now. I needed answers from Edward; I didn't take bullshit from anyone. Him included.

I could feel the rage building inside of me. I had played this game with Edward before, and I wasn't going to engage in such activities again. He hurt me, hurt me bad. Said the most beautiful things to me and then took them all back like the Indian giver he was. I could see where this was all going; I just couldn't go down that road once more. I wouldn't.

I erupted from the back door in search of Edward, I found him at a corner table lighting his cigarette. As I got closer to Edward I could tell he was to some extent pissed, but he was more hurt than angry. What did that even mean? Why was he feeling hurt? Shouldn't I be the one feeling hurt my best friend basically screamed at me!

In a techno club!

I took the seat next to him and helped myself to a cigarette of his. Giving an audible sigh I knew I was closer to pushing him over the edge.

"Out with it Edward, you're keeping something from me and I'm annoyed."

"You shouldn't have followed me."

"I guess you should have thought about that before you followed me first. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" Edward had his most innocent look on his face, but I knew it was a cover.

This seemed to fuel me, "I'm sick of the games you play with me. If you have to say something to me fucken say it!" I was panting half way through, "Say... It!" I could barely get it out between deep breathes. Only Edward could work me up like this.

He just sat there, stunned. I had never been so blunt with Edward; I think it scared him a little.

"Bella… I get that you don't want to hear it."

"No Edward, I just have no idea what you want to say to me!"

I lite another cigarette, I had to calm down if I wanted to hear what he had to say. Really hear it; Edward had a way of speaking in riddles.

"Dance with me. Please say you will."

It was my turn to be stunned, stunned into complete silence. What was I supposed to say?

He hadn't answered any of my questions, would he ever?

"I can't."

"You know that's bullshit, Swan. For once I wish you would just listen to me. I've been stupid all these years. I guess I understand it, karma does have a funny way of biting you in the ass when it's really going to hurt."

Flicking his cigarette he got up and left before I even had time to process what he had said. We had reached a new level; never had Edward kept something from me. Sure he would dance around his true feelings, but he was always forthcoming with it eventually.

_What does he mean? He drives me completely mad with rage. Ughh is that even possible! _Sighing I took an additional slow exuberant inhale from my cigarette.

Finishing my cigarette I realized I needed a hell of a lot more alcohol in my system tonight, or I needed to go home. I just wasn't sure which the better of the two was.

The back door flew open and Alice emerged, "Isabella Marie Swan!" it was never a good sign when she used my full name, but I hadn't done anything. Edward had.

"Why is Edward sulking? It's like he's a puppy and he's licking his wounds."

"I can't deal with this all right now Ali, please can I just have a couple of minutes, I'm just going to call a cab, and I'll be by to get my car in the morning. I'm sorry for all th-"

"You're not leaving, you and Edward need to figure this shit out, were all sick of it!"

"What are you talking about, there is nothing! What shit? And who is we!" This was not the time for more riddles!

"Go dance with Edward, stop thinking so much and act already!"

_Dance with Edward? What would that solve?_

As Alice walked away I knew she was giving me a choice. A life changing one. I think at that moment I knew what was happening. Just not to what effect it would really play in my life.

If only I knew then what I know now. Maybe then things would be different.

Gathering my phone from my clutch I called for a cab. I couldn't dance with Edward. I tried to find a way around the building. As shady as it was I didn't want to have to say goodbye. I didn't want questions, I would text Ali, she would understand. I hoped.

There was no way around, I even asked the outside bartender. According to her there was nothing she could do to help me, I had suspicion she was lying. I regretfully I walked back into the loud crappy music, exactly where I didn't want to be. Taking in my surroundings I easily found the crew hanging in the corner we had been since we got there. No way could I sneak out.

_Damn why couldn't I just get an easy exit? Yep should have never come. _

Walking up to the table I was suddenly experiencing an extreme case of dry mouth. In an effort to think about my dry mouth I began to fall.

_Curse these heels! _Edward with his cat like reflexes quickly saved me from utter humiliation._ Of course he would catch me._

A blush ran rapid on my body, starting at my chest, "As you can see I should leave, I called a cab." I could tell I had just walked into a very uncomfortable conversation; it made me want to be home more than I had ever wanted before.

"It was good to see you Bella; I'll see you at the meeting in the morning." Rose pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thanks Rose!"

Once Rose let me out of our hug, Emmett quickly pulled me into his arms. Turning to Alice I pulled her into a hug before she could say a word to me. Before I could break our cuddle she whispered into my ear..

"This isn't over."

"You might be right, but for now it is."

I wasn't sure she heard me. I said it more for myself as comfort than for her to really understand.

I slapped Jasper's hand as he tugged me into his arms. I felt my anxiety melt from me as he held me with his passion. Jasper had a way of making you feel at ease, even when the most terrible things are on our mind.

I stepped towards Edward, "I'll walk you out Swan." he knew I hated that nickname. It had always made me feel juvenile; he had called me that from the time we meant until prom. After prom he always called me 'Bella' from the day after prom. Until recently. He had begun using my old nickname again. And I could tell Edward had a way of making even words and names into puzzles. Everything had a hidden meaning with him.

"Not necessary Cullen, I am in fact a big girl."

And as always Edward had a way of pushing every last nerve I had. It bothered me that I didn't understand why_, doesn't he know it's just over?_

I walked to the front of the club so I didn't have to hear another word. It was just after 1am and the club was completely packed just as it had been hours earlier. Finally exiting the front door I found my cab waiting for me. Thankfully it hadn't left; I climbed into the back and gave the driver the address to my house. I went to pull the door shut when I noticed Edward. I paused for a moment, then shrugged my shoulders and pulled the door shut. I knew I was shutting the door on not just the cab.

**What did you think of this chapter? It was rung out in my 'office'. An office I hate. Haha.**

**We are going to get a closer look at what Bella does for a living, are you excited? What do you think Rosalie could have to do with it all?**

******* **_**A Fragile Heart**_** is on hold until all chapters have been edited with beta. As of September 26****th**** Chapters 1-3 are completely edited and published. Feel free to check them out.**

_**epic**_**Tuesdays**


End file.
